The purpose of this contract is to provide support to the CTEP and CCCT Professional Staff in the evaluation, coordination and oversight of clinical trial concepts and studies as they develop. The Contractor will also be involved with the acquisition, review and analysis of data and information which result from CTEP-sponsored extramural clinical research, providing project management support to ensure that CTEP-sponsored trials are reviewed and activated in a timely manner, and providing administrative support for the coordination and oversight of steering committee meetings, task force and working group meetings, concept evaluations, and Clinical Trials Planning meetings (CTPMs). The Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program (CTEP) is responsible for the administration, coordination, and scientific review of most of the extramural clinical trials supported by the Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD). These programs include the activities of the DCTD Clinical Trials Cooperative Group Program, the Early Drug Development Program cooperative agreement and contract holders, the recipients of investigator-initiated grants and cooperative agreements relating to cancer treatment and the recipients of investigational agents. In addition, CTEP is implementing recommendations made by the National Cancer Advisory Board's Clinical Trials Working Group (CTWG) to restructure the NCI's clinical trials enterprise to realize the promise of molecular oncology in the 21st century. NCI's Coordinating Center for Clinical Trials (CCCT) guides the implementation of the CTWG recommendations. CTEP collaborates with CCCT in leading the implementation of Scientific Steering Committees to enhance scientific quality and prioritization of clinical trials.